


A Night Partoll Sunrise

by Tsuncoon



Category: Trollhunters (Cartoon)
Genre: Fear, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Promises, argument, scene left out of show
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 13:20:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14812137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsuncoon/pseuds/Tsuncoon
Summary: This is a scene between Arrrgh and Blinky that takes place after the opening scene of season 3 episode 1. How the walk back to their refuge goes after it is decided Arrrgh will be going to spy on the GumGums.





	A Night Partoll Sunrise

“Blinky mad..” Arrrgh said, finally breaking the unusual silence that accompanied them during their walk back to the place of refuge.

“I believe anger is only one of many emotions I am experiencing right now” Blinky says dismissively, walking far ahead of Arrrgh his fists in balls and foot steps leaving deep tracks.

Arrrgh took a risk and walked closer to his companion, he hated when Blinky was cross with him “I want to help, this how I help”

“I wish you’d have the forethought to discuss this matter with me before making up your mind” Blinky argued, intentionally avoiding eye contact with the other troll as he walked by his side.

“Have to do it! Gunmar getting stronger while we do nothing!” Arrrgh said, hoping to get through to Blinky.

“I understand your reasoning Arrrgh but have you thought to listen to mine?” he raised his voice in frustration. “you’ve had this plan a minute and convinced yourself it’s a good one but you haven’t thought of every outcome”

Arrrgh lowered his head, feeling a storm brewing.

“Gunmar, Usurna and any of your brethren will recognize you by scent and crest!”

“won’t go close..”

“You do not control where they tread. Trollmarket will be surrounded by goblins and GumGums. One step out of place and…” Blinkys brows furrowed, looking at the ground deep in his angry contemplation.

“Can’t do nothing. You lead trolls, kids in school, I do nothing" Arrrgh had been feeling like a lump lately, desperate to help but unsure of how.

“Claire is a good girl but she has been under the weather and it has effected her clarity of mind. We do not trade lives based on who is of use to us. You are worth more to us alive then dead in any case” the historian spat, disgusted with the thought

“Blin-“

“You and Jim are our only defense against an attack. Especially against Gunmar! I have faith in Jim, but even he has learning to do. The fact is you have bested Gunmar before, Jim hasn't”

Arrrgh realized he’d caused Blinky to go on a tangent. He knew it was best to let him get it all out. So he stayed silent and listened closely to his concerns.

“Gunmar already has Draal, we won’t stand a chance if he has you too” Blinky was walking fast, his small body pent up with a lot of negative energy.

“Wont happen” the bigger troll reassured, able to keep up easily due to his larger size.

Blinky stopped suddenly, turning to look at Arrrgh “What if it does? Who do you expect will be the one to put you down? Claire? Jim?…Toby?”

Arrrghs expression softened sadly when he saw Blinky’s six eyes becoming glossy.

“Something has to be done.. “

Blinky stepped close, putting his hand out on Arrrgh’s arm “I cannot lose you again Old friend”

Arrrgh wrapped his arm around Blinky and pulled him in close. The blue troll buried his face in Arrrghs mane, hiding the tears.

Arrrgh rubbed his back gently “I promise will come back. Won’t leave you alone”

Blinky looked up to him “I hope that is true” He didn’t look convinced “If there is no talking you out of it I will keep my protests silent. Just be safe down there”

Arrrgh nodded “Will remember you waiting here for me, will return"

Blinky smiled sadly “I am sure there will be a slew of needy trolls awaiting my return. How about we take the long route home?”

Arrrgh licked the side of Blinky’s face “I like sound of that"


End file.
